1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, image processing method, and recording medium storing a program.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, in the case of printing monochrome electronic data, copying monochrome documents, and distributing them, there is demand for printing the monochrome data partially in color such as a highlight point to make an important part clear.
To satisfy this kind of demand, a technology that detects gradation of a monochrome document, adds color information to the document depending on the gradation, and which prints even monochrome documents in color, has been proposed (e.g., JP-H10-324025-A.) However, one problem is that bolded characters are not colorized, making it difficult to identify the bolded characters.